Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to mobile or digital wallets, and more particularly, to methods and systems for sharing mobile or digital wallets between multiple users.
Mobile electronic computer devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are being increasingly used as mobile or digital wallets. For example, they can be used to conduct transactions online or offline such as making payments at physical store locations. Users may prefer to use mobile or digital wallets for conducting transactions because they may prefer to leave their traditional physical wallets at home. As such, mobile or digital wallets may offer greater convenience and simplicity for the users.
Many companies have developed their own versions of digital wallets such as Square™, Google Wallet™, Apple PassBook™, Lemon Wallet™ and the like. While existing digital wallets may have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. For example, today, there may be a lot of friction among users in adopting a digital wallet at least in part because there may not be flexibility for managing the contents of the digital wallet such as credit cards, coupons, gift cards, etc. This lack of flexibility for managing the contents may lead to, for example, potentially leaving gift cards or coupons unredeemed and wasted. As such, there is a need in the art to offer a digital wallet system and method that may provide consumers with flexibility for managing the contents of their digital wallets, which may lead to increased usage of the digital wallets.